1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas fireplaces and burners for gas fireplaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a real gas fireplace which may be turned on or off while maintaining a realistic simulation of glowing embers and burning logs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It was known to those skilled in the movie lighting art that scenes are filmed with flickering light illumination sources to realistically convey that the scene being filmed is subject to light from a fireplace. Manufacturers of electrical lighting circuits have been able to manufacture light sources which cause ordinary light to display a flickering effect. It is also known that certain manufacturers of incandescent light bulbs have been able to build into the light a flicker effect.
It is also known that mechanical flickering screens may be placed under gas logs between a light and the logs so that a repeatable pattern of flickering light is cast upon the log. This type of simulation appears to be artificial and unreal.
It would be desirable to provide a source of random patterned flickering light which is cast directly onto real logs or artificial gas logs so as to realistically simulate the burning of coals and embers under a log set and to simulate the burning of logs.